


La melancolía de la lluvia

by bringthepainon



Category: NamKook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe, namkook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringthepainon/pseuds/bringthepainon
Summary: En un día lluvioso Jungkook se da cuenta de que no sabe estar enamorado.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM / Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	La melancolía de la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí dejo un muy breve one-shot sobre una pareja de BTS que me encanta. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes!

Sé que no me quiso despertar. Me encontré solo en la penumbra de mi habitación con un hueco vacío en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Namjoon me advirtió de que se iba a marchar pronto aquella tarde, que debía ir a la biblioteca. Tenía cientos de búsquedas que hacer, libros que leer y artículos que redactar. Eso le hacía feliz y a mí me llenaba de una calma infinita.

Me culpé por haberme quedado dormido, por no haber podido despedirme de él. Estaba lloviendo, y eso provocaba que me sintiese un poco más vacío, más molesto y más solo. Es lo que llaman la melancolía de la lluvia, supuse. Hacía frío, y en el lado contrario de la cama mucho más, y sin embargo me moví hacia él. Su aroma seguía impregnado y decidí disfrutarlo por un momento. Sólo uno.

Las sábanas comenzaron a quemarme un poco la piel. Esas sábanas que hacía unas horas habían sido cómplices de caricias, abrazos, besos y la pasión de dos chicos enamorados... Ahora se reían de mí y me recordaban que él ya no estaba. No entendía porque su ausencia hoy se me hacía tan dolorosa.

-Jungkook nunca creí que te ibas a enamorar de nadie, y ahora pareces la persona más enamorada del planeta. Eres tan extremista.

Eso me dijo Jimin, un día, mientras tomábamos algo en un bar. Un tema como otro cualquiera y un comentario sin importancia. Aquella tarde pasó totalmente por desapercibido. Pero estaba reflexivo, y pensé en ello. En cómo nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y en ese momento tuve miedo.

No sabía controlar estos sentimientos, no sabía cómo debía comportarme, qué hacer. Tampoco estaba seguro de si me lo merecía. Si me merecía a alguien tan bueno como él, tan inteligente, tan amable, tan guapo, tan distinto, tan perfecto. Quizás algún día llegara a conocerme y se daría cuenta de que podría lograr estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo. 

Toda esta marea de pensamientos provocados por la lluvia, su ausencia y el frío, comenzaban a agobiarme. Se me anudó en el pecho un sentimiento de impotencia que me hacía sentir patético. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas, aunque no me había percatado de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Me planteé si cuando estábamos solos, él pensaba en mi tanto como yo en él.

Noté el roce de una mano sobre mi hombro desnudo y me sobresalté a pesar de tener la certeza de que era él quién me estaba tocando. Porque nadie conocía el tacto de su piel como yo lo hacía. 

-¿Estás llorando, amor?

Me intenté deshacer de las lágrimas y disimular. Aunque se tratara de Namjoon no me gustaba la idea de que me viera tan vulnerable.

-No, tranquilo. Es la alergia - mentí.

-Tú no tienes alergia, Jungkook.

Y se rió. Con esa risa que podría detener catástrofes, curar enfermedades y parar las guerras. Y aún así, en ese momento esa risa me pertenecía. Iba dirigida a mí. La risa del chico más perfecto del mundo era mía, y eso me hacía estremecer.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habrías ido.

-Y me había ido. Pero me he dejado la cartera aquí y he tenido que volver.

-Eres un caso perdido. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Tú también lo eres.

Se sentó encima de la cama y apoyó su frente con la mía. 

-Lo sabes, ¿no?

Me quedé callado y cerré los ojos. Me recreé en ese contacto que manteníamos, en esa cercanía y en la calidez que desprendía Namjoon a pesar de estar algo húmedo por la lluvia. Supuse que había olvidado su paraguas en casa.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-Me sentía solo.

Sus manos acunaron mi cabeza y me besó la mejilla y me sentí completamente seguro, en paz. Parecía que mi cabeza se había tranquilizado. 

-Me tienes a mí.

-Pero no estabas -sonó como un quejido, hasta a mí me impresionó lo lastimosa que sonaba mi voz. Tenía espinas clavadas en la garganta y ambos sabíamos que iba a volver a llorar.

-Ahora sí y no me iré hasta que te sientas mejor.

-No, tranquilo. Sólo estoy en horas bajas, es por la lluvia.

-Pues me quedaré contigo hasta que paré de llover.

-Pero tenías cosas que hacer. No te quiero molestar.

-Jungkook, tú no molestas. Puedo hacer cosas aquí, así que hazme hueco.

Se puso en su lado de la cama y nos abrazamos. 

-¿Soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? -pregunté.

-¿Qué es ser lo suficientemente bueno? Es totalmente relativo. Lo único que sé es que te quiero y me haces sentir como en casa. Para mí eso es más que suficiente.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Lo sé.

-Como nunca he querido a nadie.

Se le dibujaron los hoyuelos en la cara y me besó la frente.

-También lo sé.

Nos abrazamos un buen rato diciéndonos sin palabras lo muy agradecidos que estábamos por tenernos el uno al otro. Y a pesar de que la lluvia ya había amainado, él seguía a mi lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Si me dejaras un Kudo sería la persona más feliz del mundo, y los comentarios están abiertos para sugerencias o lo que quieras.
> 
> Puedes seguirme en twitter: @dogmoon6


End file.
